the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Gets a Job
Harry Smith Gets a Job is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in September 2015. Plot It is Saturday and Harry Smith is watching Zapper Rapper while drinking Irn-Poo and farting. Liam Smith moans that Harry should get a Saturday job to give him some fresh air and exercise. He has a flashback to a farm job where his will.i.steal scarecrow oddly failed to scare birds away, a bell-ringing job he did by farting at the bell so powerfully he knocked it down and almost crushed Gordon Cameron, and a paper round where he delivered gaming magazines instead of newspapers. Now Liam has organised him to work as a park keeper every weekend! Harry slaps him. On the first Saturday at the park, Julie MacDonald orders Harry to clean up all the litter and dog poop on the paths. He is exhausted by the end of it; he finds himself covered in poo, pricked by brambles and grossed out by having to pick up three used cigarettes. Harry then gets a plan to ease the strain of his torturous job. He hangs a poster advertising Saturday work as a park keeper on the Colham High School notice board. Mae MacDonald, Louisa McIntyre, Connor MacEachern, Caleb McKinnon, Alan Ross, Gregor McDade and Katsuhiro Miyamoto decide to join up. The next Saturday the unenthusiastic bunch meet at the park. Harry assigns them tasks before ambling into the park keeper hut; Mae gets suspicious that he might be slacking off. Harry lazes around inside the hut with Martin Ross, who is filling in for Julie until she recovers from the flu. Martin demands Harry to buy him some beer when the latter spots James Smith poking around in one of the flowerbeds. Harry storms out to check what the stinky nappy poo-poo baby is up to. When confronted by Harry, James spits on the flowerbed and explains that it is home to a rare species of dung beetle. Harry chases him away for spitting in the park when he notices Mae has stopped picking up dog poop. Gregor sprints up to him, complaining that he pricked his finger on a used syringe and asking if he will survive the minor injury. Harry ignores him and storms into the hut where Mae has used a glass of beer to bribe Martin into giving her half of Harry's wages! Later, James leaves more spit in the flowerbed, Mae yells at Katsuhiro for painting the curved football pitch lines in 8-bit, and Caleb is flattening the grass on a hill with a roller tied to his Caleb McCommodon. Harry scolds him for not rolling in the right place while Mae argues that he is doing the job perfectly. During their quarrel, Jamie Wallace creeps up and tips Caleb's commode over; the rope holding the roller to it gets untied. The roller zooms down the hill, threatening to flatten everything in its path! The crazy roller hurtles across the park. Katsuhiro avoids it in a jerky 8-bit path before it smashes through the park keeper's hut, knocks down the door of the toilet to reveal James Harrington relieving himself and flattens some bushes, exposing Douglas Douglas' dead body. It eventually stops after knocking into a huge tree by the flowerbed. Harry and Mae gasp in shock at the devastation. They spot Douglas' body, but they ignore it when they mistake him for a robot. Martin has assigned the pair a new Saturday job... repairing the destruction the huge roller caused while their parents pay for all the damages. They both spit at him. Music *Paperboy (Genesis) - Stage Select (plays during Harry's paper round flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Legacy episodes